Tachyons
|image = Godzilla_The_Series_-_Tachyon.png |name = Tachyons |first = Leviathan |last = Monster Wars: Part 3 |controls = Reptilians, Cryptocledius, Cyber-Godzilla, Giant Bat, King Cobra, Queen Bee, Crustaceous Rex, El Gusano Gigante, Godzilla |leader = Unknown |planet = Unknown |enemyrace = Humans }}The Tachyons are an alien race created by TriStar that first appeared in the 1998 Godzilla: The Series episode, Leviathan. History The Tachyons were a species of six-limbed, telepathic extraterrestrials that landed on Earth sixty-five million years ago, around the extinction of the dinosaurs. They stayed alive long enough to breed the Reptilians and Cryptocledius before going dormant. In the present day, they were awakened when a team of scientists, Dr. Alexander Preloran and his assistants Dr. Hans Sopler and Dr. Ted Hoffman, find their ship, the Leviathan, stuck at the bottom of the ocean. While investigating, however, they discover that the alien crew is still alive. Soon afterwards, H.E.A.T. encounters a transmission coming from the aliens, and track the source to the Hazard Abyss. They furthermore discover that the team of scientists never returned from their expedition, and so investigate the situation. When they dock with the Leviathan, they find the crew alive, and that they have taken Dr. Preloran as their mental captive. Having used their telepathic abilities to absorb the scientists' knowledge, the aliens decide to colonize Earth. After Nick blows up the Leviathan's controls, Preloran breaks free of the Tachyons' control, and sacrifices himself to let the others escape. The ship then explodes, killing all on it. However, it is revealed later on in the Monster Wars trilogy that the aliens actually downloaded their minds onto Preloran's two assistants, Drs. Sopler and Hoffman, who gradually mutate into the forms of the Tachyons. The two use their new psychic abilities to keep H.E.A.T. divided and the military on their side, and then use the technology to resurrect the original Godzilla as a cyborg, Cyber-Godzilla. The cyborg attacks Nick and H.E.A.T., but when Godzilla Jr. comes to the rescue, he is torn between his old parent and Tatapoulos. The Tachyons use this confusion to take control of him, and they send the mutations across the world to attack major cities. This way, the military forces will be weakened enough to be unable to resist the approaching Tachyon fleet. However, Dr. Mendel Craven manages to scramble the signal that is controlling the monsters, and they destroy enough of the Tachyon craft to force a retreat. Godzilla Jr. then, after finally siding with Nick, fights his cyborg parent, tearing off his right cybernetic arm and tearing off his chest plate. Hans Soplar and Ted Hoffman then begin to revert back into their human forms. Gallery Leviathan Alien.jpg|Tachyon concept art Trivia *At one point in the episode Monster Wars: Part 3, Niko Tatopoulos insultingly refers to the Tachyons as "space monkeys," a nod to the alien race that created the original MechaGodzilla, the ape-like Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, after which Cyber-Godzilla is modeled. *The aliens are called "Tachyons" after the hypothetical tachyon particles often used in science fiction, which are used by the aliens for their transmissions. Poll Do you like the Tachyons? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Characters